To kill a mocking bird
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: What if Suder tried to kill Harry Kim soon after he committed his other murders? AU to "Meld"


**To kill a mocking bird**

_**What if Suder tried to kill Harry Kim soon after he committed his other murders? **_

**AU to "Meld"**

There was a murder spree onboard the Federation Starship, _Voyager_. Two men were found dead in different parts of the ship, but there was one problem, _Voyager_ was over 70,000 light-years away from Star Fleet Command. The question remained, what does one do when there is a murderer among the ranks?

Capitan Janeway sat in her ready room looking over the Starfleet manuals trying to see if there is anything she could do, but it was an endless search.

She sighed as she sat her fifth cup of coffee down on her desk and rubbed her temples; she was getting a headache. What she didn't know was her first officer was there, pouring her another one, "You're going to go through all of your replicator rations going over this," he smiled.

She looked up at him, "I wish there was something I could do. Two men are dead and the murderer is out there, among us."

"Tuvok and the doctor are working on the case," Chakotay reminded her.

"That isn't the point and you know it. What do we do in the meantime?" she questioned.

"Checks and balances?"

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We pair everyone up. No one is to go anywhere without a partner. This can include meals, restroom breaks, shower, days off, etc.," he clarified.

"How do you propose we do this?"

"We work out a schedule for everyone on the ship. It won't be easy for anyone to live with, but until we get to the bottom of this, it is the only way we do things for now," Chakotay sighed. "Face it, captain, there is nothing in the book for something like this. We are going to have to make up new rules while we are out here, alone."

She hated to admit it, but Chakotay was right. She nodded, "Alright. I would like the first draft of your checks and balances system on my desk in an hour."

Chakotay nodded, "I'll be in my office," he then left the ready room.

She sighed and ordered another cup of coffee, although it went un-drank, sitting in the replicator.

An hour and a half later, she and her senior staff were in the observation lounge going over the checks and balances system that Chakotay had created.

Tom commented, "It reminds me of the buddy system we had in kindergarten."

Harry nodded, "And what's worst, I'm stuck with Suder for the first night."

"Why do you say that?" the captain questioned.

"He just gives me the creeps. I roomed with a Betazoid when I was at the academy my first semester and he would speak to me as if I was nothing but less than human. It was horrible, thankfully I was able to get a room reassignment," Harry replied, "But Suder… he just seems more…evil, soulless somehow."

Chakotay nodded, "Unfortunately, someone has to be paired with him. The checks and balances will get recycled every other day, so before you know it, he won't be paired with you. Each day you will get your new partner assignments until we find the murderer."

Neelix finally spoke up, "What will you do when you find this person?"

Janeway knew this would be the question on everyone's mind, "I haven't found the answer yet."

"In other words, nothing," B'Elanna added.

"That isn't true and you know it," Chakotay told her, "It is just we are a unique crew in a very unique situation. Trying to find a balance between the two crews is an everyday task that we have worked so hard to achieve and now you add this to the mix, we just aren't sure what to do. 70,000 light-years from home and all we have is a rule book that wasn't made to include something like this, it's a very unique in every possible way."

"I guess you're right. It's just hard to believe that… well, it's come to this. The Maquis are, for a lack of a better word, criminals and we have had to kill, but we've had a purpose behind it. This is just pure, cold blooded."

Capitan Janeway spoke up, "So if everyone is agreed, this is the best solution until we find the murderer?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they were dismissed, sent off to inform every one of the new plan, a plan that would never work.

The next morning, Harry Kim was found hanging from a balcony in engineering…

TBC…


End file.
